1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cooling mechanism, such as a cooling mechanism of an electronic component (e.g., a CPU of a computer).
2. Description of the Related Art
For instance, when a computer is operating, an amount of heat generated by a CPU (Central Processor Unit) is large. There are the cases where a temperature rise of the CPU due to the amount of heat leads the CPU itself to a malfunction or a failure.
Therefore, in the case of the computer including such a CPU, the CPU is constantly blown on by air for cooling for instance. To be more specific, the computer includes a cooling mechanism for constantly supplying the air for cooling to the periphery of the CPU for instance.
Such a cooling mechanism includes a fan for the CPU for instance.
When there is only one fan, the CPU is thermally damaged and its operation stops in a moment when the one fan gets damaged. That time is several minutes to several hours for instance.
To cope with the above-mentioned problem, the following cooling device for the central processor unit has been proposed (Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. 3080470).
The cooling device of Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. 3080470 is the cooling device for the central processor unit including a radiation fin and at least two fans. And the at least two included fans are connected in series. And gaps are provided among the at least two fans by a few coupled columns.
Thus, in the case of absorbing a high temperature of the central processor unit, the cooling device of Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. 3080470 can have the radiation fin take in a large amount of wind by increasing pressure with a series double-fan. To be more specific, the cooling device of Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. 3080470 can increase effectiveness and speed of cooling.
Moreover, the cooling device of Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. 3080470 has a structure of the series double-fan. Therefore, the other fan is immediately usable when one of the fans therein breaks down.
According to the technique of the proposal (Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. 3080470), the cooling device of Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. 3080470 is provided with two or more fans. And the cooling device of Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. 3080470 has a configuration wherein remaining fans supply the air for cooling to the CPU when one of the fans breaks down. Therefore, the cooling device of Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. 3080470 has an advantage that the CPU is hardly damageable.
The following multi-bypass turbofan gas-turbine engine (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-113919) is proposed. The technical field of the multi-bypass turbofan gas-turbine engine is totally different from that of the cooling mechanism for cooling an electronic component.
As shown in FIG. 8, multi-bypass turbofan gas-turbine engine 10 of Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-113919 includes first-stage and second-stage fans 31 and 33 which are placed at interval in an axial direction of engine fan 35 coupled to low-pressure shaft 30 in a drive-engaged state. And multi-bypass turbofan gas-turbine engine 10 includes fan bypass duct 40 surrounding second-stage fan 33. And multi-bypass turbofan gas-turbine engine 10 includes first bypass entrance 42 to fan bypass duct 40 placed between the axial directions of first-stage and second-stage fans 31 and 33. And multi-bypass turbofan gas-turbine engine 10 includes second bypass entrance 46 to fan bypass duct 40 placed between the axial directions of second-stage fan 33 and circular core engine inlet 47. And multi-bypass turbofan gas-turbine engine 10 includes first-stage fan blade 32 of first-stage fan 31 placed in an axial position leading to first-stage fan duct 131. And multi-bypass turbofan gas-turbine engine 10 includes second-stage fan blade 36 radially placed in an axial position leading to second-stage fan duct 132.
And second-stage fan duct 132 is installed behind first bypass entrance 42 in the axial direction, and is placed inside a radial direction of fan bypass duct 40. And a fan shroud 108 divides second-stage fan blade 36 into radial inner fan hub 37 and radial outer end section 39 respectively. And end section 39 is radially placed in fan end duct 146 including circular duct wall 50. And circular duct wall 50 includes unrotatable front duct wall unit 90 adjacent to the front of rotatable fan shroud 108. And axial translational deflector 44 is positioned and placed so that the deflector closes fan end duct 146 if it opens first bypass entrance 42 and opens fan end duct 146 if it closes first bypass entrance 42.